Silas the Undying, 1
Silas the Undying, 1 requires 40 Energy to fight and is a random encounter appearing in Civil War on Normal difficulty. You may win a Brown or Grey Silas' Sword upon completing the encounter. Deck List The enemy's deck has: (See Enemy Deck for more information) Alphabetical Table Transcript Introduction As your mount moves down the road, an uneasy feeling settles over you. Looking around, it only takes a moment to figure out why. The moon has been throttled by the heavy cloud cover, making the forest road even more choked in darkness. The only light comes from your torch -- it's barely able to cut through the shadows and there are still miles to go before you make it back to camp. Yes. It's the perfect spot for an ambush. As if on cue, you feel an itch between your shoulder blades. There's a whisper of sound, like cloth rustling. Acting on instinct, you drop from your horse and hit the ground in a crouch. An arrow slices through the air where you sat just a second earlier. Had you not moved, it would have caught you in the neck. As it is, the only target your assailant managed to hit was a tree at the edge of your torch's light. The bolt is still quivering in the trunk as you stand, pulling your sword from its scabbard. Silence greets your guarded stance as you turn your head and scan the shadows. There's suddenly another hint of a sound, and you look up. The clouds part for an instant and you glimpse an emaciated figure standing on a low-hanging branch near the road. Its cruel eyes have a faint golden glow, and you can barely make out the shape of a large crossbow in one hand. The figure drops down, disappearing into the shadows for a moment before stepping out into the light. The crossbow is still trained on you, and it's been reloaded with a cruelly-barbed bolt. It's impossible to tell the undead creature's gender, the body is too withered. The fine leather armor reveals nothing, and the fine bone mask hides anything that might betray an identity. The only obvious feature are those unnerving golden eyes. There's something about that mask, though. Something familiar. Not something you'd seen, but something you'd heard about over campfire stories... ...an undead assassin. One who can't be stopped. Who always wears the same mask, even though its spirit changes bodies like a person changes clothes. A name rises out of memory and escapes your lips before you realize they're moving. "Silas." The zombie cocks his head, a silent confirmation. Those eyes bore down, giving you the distinct impression of being weighed and measured. Who knows how long that stare lasts. Minutes? Hours? Time loses all meaning as you meet the gaze and return it. Silas nods imperceptibly. Apparently you have not been found wanting. He removes the bolt from the crossbow and reholsters the weapon on his back without breaking eye contact. In a fluid move he pulls two long, wicked-looking daggers from scabbards on his belt. "You surprise me, Kasan," a voice rasps from behind the mask. It's like listening to a dry wind as it blows through dead reeds. "I can't even begin to describe how refreshing that is." The knives are raised into a dueling stance. "It's been so very long since I faced an actual challenge." Conclusion The assassin's body lies at your feet, nearly cleaved in half. The limbs continue to move, clearly trying to get at you. Silas' face turns and looks at the arm sitting on the ground a few feet away, cocking his head again and taking in this new piece of information. He looks back up at you and nods. With that a ball of sullen red light floats up and hovers above the body. It hangs there for a second before streaking away through the trees. "A most interesting experience." The dead wind's words float through the air. "I look forward to our next encounter." Category:Civil War Category:Undead Category:Random Encounters